Forum:A more realistic MH
What I mean is, for example, in area 8 of desert, there will be a Daimyo Hermitaur. Then, there will be some Apceros. Instead of them both are attacking you, they can also attack on each other, to be more "real". And if a monster attacks another monster with some poisonous/paralyzing/sleeping attribute, they will get affected to it, like if an Ioprey does an acid spit to a Kut- Ku in the swamp, the Kut- ku will get poisoned(same when the kut-ku steps in the poisonous water at night). And if a Plesioth jumps up in the land and a Gendrome attacked it, it will get paralyzed. And I want to see the "predator-prey" relationship. Example, if there's a Popo around in area 6 of snowy mountains and also a Tigrex, the Tigrex(without knowing you) will attack the Popo, killing it and eats its remains(Note: this is only shown at the cutscene of the quest "slay the Rathalos" in MHF). And if there is/are velociprey/s and a carcass in area 8 of F&H, they should be eating it(Note: the Rathalos/Rathian is eating the carcass in area 9 and drinking the water in it, but i have noticed that the carcass in area 8 is not being eaten by velocipreys, and is only shown eaten in the cutscene"your first monster hunt!" quest for MHF). And it is unfair if all the monsters in a certain area will attack you simultaneously. What games have you played? I heard that tri did a little bit of the "predator-prey" relationship, certain Wyvern when exhausted hunt down other weaker monster to regain stamina. Also, Velociprey will attack a Rathian if they're in the same map. Ioprey can poison other monster but since monster have a tolerance to poison, it is usually does happen since their target is the hunter and not each other. But I have seen these things happen in Freedom 2 and Unite at least. -linthuslyth I think if a monster is attacked by another monster, the monsters will start fighting. Like if the velociprey attack a wyvern, the wyvern will take it's attention off the hunter and kill the velociprey. I also hate it when a monster's stray hit hits a mostly harmless monster and then the monster that got hit goes after the hunter. This is really annoying when there are a lot of felynes in an aera and one gets hit by the monster you are fighting. Now, you have to watch out for incoming bombs. That can be a real pain unless you bring felvine bombs...espcially if the cats in question happen to be of the clepto persuasion. In Tri there seems to be a great leap at the attemp to incorporate what you have mentioned however it still lacks from a true life experience since considering that these monster at least the minion ones are fashioned to relate some animals or insects that would not reasonalby attack a hunter for no reason. However the way I always saw it was that most monsters despise hunters due to the fact that maybe they witnessed other hunters butcher and murder their kind in slaying quest so for that reason they might percieve hunters as the larger threat. oh the title kinda called out i want narga to split me in half before reading the sentences :P -Ifrit In real life animals are territorial. You have no idea how bad I would love to sit and watch 2 Tigrexs fight eachother to the death. One of the best ideas I've read. Han72 20:12, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- I liked how they at least changed that Jaggi's and herbivores will run away or fight the boss instead of the older games, where absolutely everthing from Tigrex to Kelbi was aiming at your face. Also monsters eventually started to deal significant damage to each other, unlike the reast where one tiggy maybe dealt to another like 2 damage, what is NOTHING. And I think those two tiggy's in land of tremors are just mating so they don't have a reason to be territorial at that moment. Another story would be two Rathalos meeting and one trying to steal the other's wife... Greets by tha Hummel-HummelHunter 20:25, September 8, 2010 (UTC) raths get married? 0.o -Ifrit Technically speaking Ifrit. It's suspected they mate for life, though it's just in-game fluff :) BizzarreCoyote 01:38, September 9, 2010 (UTC) yeah i know i try to make jokes if i have the chance anyways i support the idea-Ifrit 17:32, October 30, 2010 (UTC) yes, but not too much, or you complete the quest because a rathian killed the barroth that was your target. so one of them should flee quick before taking too much damage